


春风沉醉的夜晚

by TeacherMa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeacherMa/pseuds/TeacherMa
Summary: 今朝有酒今朝醉





	春风沉醉的夜晚

**Author's Note:**

> 醉驾预警  
> 胡说八道剧情预警

截止到今晚，克劳迪可以准确地说出自己已经为魔法部效力了五年两个月零一天，在这期间他与赫敏·格兰杰，首位法律司女司长共事了一年三个月零三天。

但极有可能，他在魔法部的日子可能就在今天——到此为止了

至于原因

“克劳迪·罗尔”这是他第一次这么近的直视这个男人，在他还没来得及接话，“看来，你不相信，我会把我的‘同事’安然无恙的送回家”

显然，这位财政司司长也并没有在意他到底有没有听到他在说话，只是以不容拒绝的姿态把已经站不稳的‘同事’揽着肩膀，圈在了怀里。

“我——我——”克劳迪犹豫了一下，又看了看已经靠在对方肩头的，自己的上司，“我只是——”想了想，他认为自己应该再多说几句来——

“你只是喝醉了——”这是个不算高级的混淆咒语，但足以让他只能傻愣在原地，模糊的看着那个男人从身后那位女秘书的手里接过了他的大衣，然后披在了——

他努力的睁了睁眼，别说，那个动作还真的是难得一见的温柔，如果对象不是他的上司，他真的要说，马尔福是个看上去很靠谱的男人。

不过然后——再然后——

而这些都已经是后话了

魔法界一直都有针对无法进行幻影移形的巫师提供的‘便捷’汽车运输服务，既然是服务，那必然可以用金钱来分个高低贵贱。

当然，德拉科·马尔福表示他非常喜欢这个‘墨守成规’

毫无疑问，他可以在今晚结束这个无聊的酒会之后，带着一个‘醉鬼’享受他花了大价钱的‘便捷’服务。

“我家还是你家——”真要命，这是他问了第三遍这个问题，他决定先报个地址，不然他肯定不出五分钟，就会有大批巫师在这辆豪‘车’前围观。然后他推了推身边女人的肩膀，看她在东倒西歪差点晃着脑袋撞到车内的装饰品之前，他扳着她的脸颊，不出意料的看到了一个属于‘格兰芬多’的傻笑。

“你玩弄了我——马尔福”德拉科没来得及反应，就看着这个棕发脑袋拱到了自己面前，是真的面前，她甚至毫不顾忌自己今晚穿的是开衩的衣裙，就这样肆无忌惮的跨坐在了自己的腿上。

“要命——格兰杰，你今晚到底喝了多少——”尽管这样说，德拉科也并没有做出什么实质性嫌弃的举动，当然，他们比这还要亲密的动作不知道有了多少次，但此刻，德拉科明显感到面前的这个女人——她今晚不同寻常。

“你尝尝——不就知道了吗”局势急转直下到德拉科还没从刚刚的思考中回过神来，就被一个带着酒气的吻拉了回来。

毫无章法的吻，但就凭这是一个来自赫敏·格兰杰的吻，就足以让他迅速进入状态，德拉科试图用自己的技巧来引导面前的这个女人，他在对方狂热的进攻时，温柔的揉抚着她的后颈，不过看上去收效甚微。

要知道，格兰芬多的狮子，从来不会被驯服

德拉科能感觉到自己的唇瓣在被格兰杰带着某种情绪啃咬，而后她还要剥夺自己呼吸的权利，好吧，看上去，一个喝醉的女人也并不是全无坏处。德拉科十分清楚感觉到自己勃发的欲望正在这场耳鬓厮磨中抵在对方的大腿内侧。

是该庆幸，他花了大价钱选择了豪华的运输服务，让车厢内的环境足以让他在今晚享受一次‘终生难忘’

不过，在他感谢梅林的金加隆之前，他必须搞懂这个女人。占有，很简单，但他不需要这种不明所以的‘投怀送抱’。

“你在走神——”伴随着一声不满意的埋怨，好吧，德拉科必须说，他明天必须给自己的仪表进行‘焕然一新’的修饰，不然——他揉了揉刚刚被惩罚过的脸颊，不，他认为还是等明天这个女人酒醒之后，给她看看这些‘罪证’，来证明她真的有一对有力的门牙。

“好了，我说——格兰杰”他竭力阻止了她的再一次‘接吻’如果这算是接吻的话，德拉科喘了口气，他真怀疑，格兰杰是不是除了有一对门牙，还有一对可以在水中呼吸的鱼鳃，“我们来谈谈——”德拉科用双手扳正了她的肩膀，保持了一些距离，不过，谁也不知道是在什么时候，她今晚的裙子，肩带滑落了一半堪堪的坠在臂弯上，让她胸前的风光半露不露的晃在了德拉科的眼前。

这可真是个考验他自制力的夜晚。

谈什么，其实德拉科也不知道，毕竟现在这个处境，好吧，他必须承认他刚刚那个提议简直就是狗屁。

兴冲冲的点了个哑炮，他又没办法让自己熄火，抬眼心虚地看了看还跨坐在自己大腿上的格兰杰，瞧瞧她的头发，散的到处都是，有几缕还顺着她下颌的弧线贴在了嘴角，不顺着视线滑下去还好，一看倒是更糟糕，这让他的喉结跟着眼前起伏的胸脯的频率滚了几下。简直是鬼使神差的抬手本想——想了想还是有些泄气般地打算把那几捋头发理顺下。

不过他的手还没来得及触到赫敏的脸颊，就被对方抓住了手腕，而后——

要命的梅林，德拉科抽了口气，因为他做梦也没想到，格兰杰会直接抓着他的手按在了她的胸前。

“你为什么我不看我？”德拉科还没有从刚才的震惊中回过神来，就感受着自己的裤子的布料在被柔软的肌肤磨蹭着，本来还有点距离，这下好了，她几乎是欺身贴着他。格兰芬多的勇敢再得一分。  
“你喝醉了——格兰杰”喝醉的女人还没有发现，这个男人的声音变得又哑又沉

“是我不够大吗——”梅林知道喝醉的格兰杰会疯到什么程度，大概就是德拉科看着她竟然握着自己的手，旁若无人的掂了掂——她的胸

“疯够了吗——”说实话，一开始德拉科只当是这是个情趣，偶尔的情趣，放荡的格兰杰，他当然喜欢。

但他并不喜欢这种——不受掌控的感觉，不，更准确地说，是这个女人表露出来的那一面，他感到陌生的那一面。

他必须要掌握她的全部，这点毫无疑问，从一开始就必须如此。

“你不喜欢——呵，玩玩嘛——”显然，面前的女人对他的变化一无所知，甚至毫无介意用自己半裸着上半身磨蹭着面前还是西装革履的男人。

“玩玩——”德拉科用牙齿咀嚼了重复了一遍，“好，那我们就‘好好’玩玩”

在没有得到赫敏格兰杰之前，德拉科预想过在很多不同的场景与她做爱，

比如，他的办公室

比如，魔法部的电梯

甚至如果可以，他会想要在霍格沃兹的图书馆里给她‘补习’生理课

当然，德拉科十分清醒的明白，幻想的快感越强烈带来的空虚越大，他始终记得他的父亲告诉过他，

想要得到的东西，必须毫不犹豫，否则——

时间并不会让一个马尔福放弃

只会让一个马尔福疯狂

德拉科并没有预想过一场在车里的‘性事’，只是在这一时性起中，格兰杰口中的‘玩玩’，就像是一场赌博，现在到了必须要用某些‘倾家荡产’的手段来角逐输赢了，这让他更为迫切地想要实现之前预想中的一切。

扯烂她的礼服，这只是前戏，他必须不理会任何尖叫，求饶，哭泣。

赫敏·格兰杰仍然坐在他的腿上，准确的说，是坐在了他的性器上，他掐着她的腰肢，让她只能被动地含着，即便是这个姿势，他也不会让她主导一切，德拉科视线一动不动的盯着这个女人。

她的眼角因为这种意外深入的姿势滑落出来的泪，抽搐的嘴唇，还有鼻翼间暴露出来的急促的呼吸，他只是看着，她每一下的不耐地扭动，德拉科都能‘感同身受’，但他只是坐在那里，如同他们第一次做爱的那样。

只是这次，他并没有在等待。

这是惩罚

是‘玩玩’的惩罚。

他必须克制住自己的双手，不然他可能要掐的地方可能就是她纤细的脖颈。

这个女人真该死。

“夹紧——”他腾出手，用力的拍打了一下对方的臀瓣，换来的是，他的性器被那个湿润的天堂狠狠地‘呵护’的一把。

“fuck——”他低声嘟囔了一声，只是更快的挺动他的腰，这让德拉科不得不搂紧她的腰，让她的胸乳在这种压力下，摩擦，变形，而后他的耳边，全是这个女人的小声尖叫。

第一次，他认为这辆车的空间不应该这么大，他想要更小一点，更逼仄一点，让这个女人的全部都与他相贴，直到融为一体。

德拉科认为自己醉了，可能是含着格兰杰的嘴唇太久，尽管没有调查研究证明，含着一个醉鬼的嘴唇超过五分钟，就会喝醉，但德拉科认为自己就是醉了，因为他需要为自己的现在的冲动，莽撞，不得体找一些借口，这可以让他更加卖力的去占有，去攫取。

他开始叫她赫敏，这是第一次，这一点让他迷蒙的神志有了一丝清醒，他从舔弄着的脖颈中抬起头看了看她

这是个禁忌

他一直想这样叫她，在办公室，在魔法部，在霍格沃兹，当然他没有这个机会了

但此刻，他想放纵一会，因为酒精，他在确定她根本一无所知之后。

开始小声地抱着她喊着她的名字，赫敏，这种喃喃自语，伴随着他的挺弄，德拉科竭力控制着自己想法射精的冲动。直到，他听到了——起初，他以为是他的粗暴让她今晚不得不出声‘啜泣’，但他却在这些破碎的声音中听到了——

他不可置信的又喊了一声，赫敏

然后——他听到了

“德拉科——”

时光仿佛回到了他青春期，第一次做的那场春梦一样，他起初在梦里看不清那个女孩的脸，而后在看清了之后，他听到那个女孩儿第一次叫了他的名字  
“德拉科——”

而此刻，女孩儿变成了面前的这个女人，而那个梦终于这个春风沉醉的夜晚成了真。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 爱你们


End file.
